


Gospel

by ridgeline



Category: Constantine (TV), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Hell Loops (Lucifer TV), M/M, Trauma
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 04:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19716439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: 只消几次循环之后，Constantine便已然知晓他身处地狱之中，而且不是任何地狱，是特定的那一个。那个以你的愧疚和痛楚为食，也用它们做磨刀石，消磨你的灵魂，一直到什么都不剩下的地狱。所以当他第六次重访纽斯卡尔的街头，立刻就做出了决定，没有走向他应该去的地方，而是转身，走进了最近的教堂。





	Gospel

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Gospel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19726741) by [ridgeline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline)



只消几次循环之后，Constantine便已然知晓他身处地狱之中，而且不是任何地狱，是特定的那一个。那个以你的愧疚和痛楚为食，也用它们做磨刀石，消磨你的灵魂，一直到什么都不剩下的地狱。所以当他第六次重访纽斯卡尔的街头，立刻就做出了决定，没有走向他 _应该去_ 的地方，而是转身，走进了最近的教堂。

教堂里面空无一人，Constantine坐在圣坛下面，垂下头，双手交握，支撑住疲倦的额头，试图想起是什么最终让他沦落到了这里。一次失败的交易，也许半打？失心疯的帮派份子的报复，车祸，药物过量，哪个都有可能。Constantine颤抖起来，嘴唇发抖，浑身上下都是冷汗。虽然如今已经看不见了，但是他依然可以感觉到上一次循环在身上留下的痕迹：黏在皮鞋上面的呕吐物，浸透了双手和腹部的湿热血迹，久久地回荡在他的灵魂深处的惨叫。

那声音永远都不会停止。

过了一会儿，意大利皮鞋清脆的踢踏声回荡在空荡荡的石制地面上，猎手找到了他；Constantine没有抬头，他太疲倦了。

“我要怎么才能把自己赎出去？”他说，“出卖我的灵魂？”

脚步声停止了，歇息在他的面前。

“恐怕这是一揽子交易，亲爱的，”Lucifer说，漫不经心，带着些许友善，“而且很遗憾，我对你的灵魂不感兴趣。”

Constantine思索了片刻，冷汗依然在控制不住地从他的额头和腋下渗出，戒断症状。他可以感觉到 _那个_ 正在强烈地吸引着他，要求他过去，目睹一桩二十多年前就已经发生了的事情，而且他什么也做不了。吸引力正在越来越强，仿佛摇曳的烛火，而Constantine是缓慢地盘旋着的飞蛾。

“我总是还可以献上我的身体，看在过去的份上，亲爱的，”他说，“我猜地狱里面一定很冷，很……寂寞。”

轻笑声，几乎带着几分傻气；孩子气。然后Lucifer迈上了一步台阶，站在Constantine旁边，他的双手松弛地插在裤子口袋里面。

“这里真的没什么你能做的，”Lucifer说，“只有感受，感受然后忏悔，然后你才能离开。你的这个小小地狱的门并没有上锁，Johnny。”

“只不过，到目前为止，还没有人成功过。”他补充。

_然而规则总有漏洞，只要你足够认真和专注地去看，_ Constantine思考着，感受着在皮肤上蔓延的瘙痒， _回去，_ 它嘶嘶威胁着， _去你应该去的地方。_

“我可以献上我的信仰。”他说，小心而冷静地抛出了最后一个饵。

沉默，然后缓慢地，Lucifer俯身。

“证明它。”他耳语。

Constantine起身，双膝跪在地板上，他的双眼紧闭，张开嘴，微微伸出舌头。他等待着，同时在心里暗数。一，二，三，然后皮鞋在石制地面上摩擦，接着微温的液体落到他的舌头上。甜甜的，不是红酒，是血。Constantine张开眼，看着Lucifer伸出的食指，一丝血流依然从创口流下，落在他嘴里。

_唯我是依。_ Lucifer说。

缓慢地，Constantine点了点头。

“你可以相信我。”他说。

FIN


End file.
